


in time

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping Day Flash Fic Challenge, PFFNapDay, Phandom Fic Fests, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: In time, Phil realised that all of Dan's body was his to possess and bring joy to.





	in time

Phil leaned over Dan and pushed harder. He was rewarded by a pillow-muffled “that's the spot!” followed by a satisfying pop under the heel of his hand. Phil curled his fingers around the bony edges of Dan's sacrum, pressing into sore attachment points and eliciting a groan from beneath him. Dan had always liked to have the broad bone at the base of his spine leant on. Bold as some of his requests had been when he first met Phil, he had been rather shy to ask for this particular manoeuvre. But in time his reticence had faded into a casual “hey Phil, can you pop my back?”, and in time Phil had no longer needed prompting, taking Dan's exposed spine as a tacit request.

Phil splayed his fingers toward Dan's hips as he rocked both palms against his sacrum. Then he put his left hand atop his right, interlacing his fingers, and began a slow progress up Dan's spine, vertebra by vertebra, gently leaning in hopes of collecting a pop from each one. When he had first met Dan, his hands tended not to stick to the routine of moving up toward the head, instead finding themselves traveling downward over soft flesh toward delights he didn't think he could ever get enough of. In time, Phil realised that all of Dan's body was his to possess and bring joy to.

Dan's body, when Phil first knew it, was still that of a boy, all still coming together, parts still slightly disjointed and growing at different pace. Phil's hands remembered that eighteen-year-old body as they now swept out over the broad back with muscles made strong by testosterone and training. The shoulders that had once hunched a bit awkwardly could now hoist a large load (like Phil), and the adolescent spine that had crackled and popped could now easily extend into upward-facing dogs, ploughs, and handstands.

With his knees firmly anchoring Dan's hips, Phil shifted his hands to knuckle into trapezoid muscles and between shoulder blades. Dan moaned into his pillow, keeping his face down as Phil marched his thumbs up the back of Dan's neck, rocking atlas and axis, the top two bones at the base of the skull. He flattened his hands to drag his fingers up the scalp, through the curls that still so beguiled him, which once were almost only his to see but which in time became how everyone enjoyed Dan's hair.

“Flip over,” Phil whispered into the curls above one ear. Dan rolled slowly onto his back, blinking and squinting against the soft bedroom light, face splotchy and pillow-creased. Phil sat back on his haunches and stroked that dear face, with jaw stronger and stubble denser than when he first knew it. He knew that in time the dark curls would be shot with silver and the crinkles made with laughter around the dark eyes would etch into fine lines, and Phil was ready for all that time.

Now, Dan smiled sleepily and pulled Phil down next to him. “Time for a nap,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr.](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
